That's Impossible
by Neopuff
Summary: Al tells Ed everything that happened back when Colonel Mustang battled Lust, including Hawkeye's breaking down. Chapter 40 through Al's eyes. Manga reference and spoilers, but you can figure out what happens through the story. ROYAI ROY X RIZA Oneshot


XD I've had this one in my head for a few weeks now. It's another manga-rific story 8D; 'Course, not as far into it. A scene from book 9-10, I'm not sure which chapters though xD

Summary of the need-to-know scene: Lust "kills" Mustang, walks over to Hawkeye and Alphonse who don't know this yet. She makes some snide comments, then says, "Who'd like to go first? Armor boy? Or how about the Lieutenant. You seem like the loyal type. Very soon I'll send you to join your commanding officer." Riza's eyes pop out of her head and she starts to lose her cool, no one can tell what's racking through Al's mind since his mask shows NO EXPRESSION. So annoying…_anyhow_, Hawkeye snaps and she starts shooting every last bullet at Lust, hitting her dead-on, even though Riza knows she can't kill her…then when she finishes with all her bullets, Lust wipes off the blood and says, "Are you quite finished?" So then Riza looks away, and turns back and we can see tears (aww) flowing down her cheeks. She slumps to the ground and Lust fixes her hair…yay whoopdeedoo. So then Al was standing there the ENTIRE TIME. YAH. And Lust goes to kill Hawkeye, Al stops her, then Roy comes in and kills Lust. And Hawkeye remains unharmed throughout the entire mission xD Well, I guess she _was_ strangled earlier. Does that count?

So that's basically what happened…and now onto the story!

**That's Impossible**

Alphonse Elric walked back to the hotel room with his older brother. Recently, he had experienced more than ever before. He found out that it's possible to get his body back! He was so excited to hear more from Ed! And apparently his big brother had seen Dad again…but Ed didn't want to talk about it. It kinda figured, he never liked Hohenheim…and then there was the situation with humunculi in Lab number 3…

Then he remembered what had happened with the Lieutenant. It was too unreal! She was…crying! She freaked out and then she started crying!

Al looked over at Ed and saw he was still talking. He should've been listening to Ed…but…Lieutenant Hawkeye…

"…and then Armstrong grabbed me agai-" Ed stopped mid-sentence. "Hey, Al! Are you listening?"

Al shook his head. "Sorry, big brother…I was just…remembering something…"

Ed gave him a confused expression. "Like what?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Al opened the door to their room and stepped inside, Ed following.

"I still wanna hear it." Ed shut the door, and quickly jumped on the couch. "Is it something from when you were at Lab number 3…?"

"Er…yeah…well…did you hear the whole story?" Al sat on the other couch in the room.

"I think so. Colonel Bastard killed one of the Humunculi is what I heard." Ed turned to face his brother.

"Well…yes. But before that! Well…" Al stopped and thought about how to phrase the next sentence. As he did so, Ed got up from the couch and grabbed a glass from the cabinet and filled it with water.

"Hm?" The older Elric took a large sip from the cup.

"Do…do you think Lieutenant Hawkeye…is in love with the Colonel?" Al shifted his position, feeling uncomfortable at his own question.

Ed spit out every drop of water, and stared at Al.

"WHAT DID I MISS?!" Ed ran over to his brother. "Tell me everything that happened! Why do you think THAT?"

"Big brother! Calm down! I guess…I guess I'm just assuming things…"

Ed sat back down. "Well, you must have some reason for thinking that. Tell me what happened back there…"

"Okay…well…" Al reminisced back to the scene where Lust walked in on Barry, the Lieutenant, and himself.

_Alphonse turned around to see a dark-haired woman in a very revealing dress walking into the room. Barry the Chopper spoke to her, calling her "Lust". Barry talked to her for a while, Al didn't understand the reference for most of it. Then she spoke to him._

"…_Having to kill two human sacrifices in one night is just too much for us."_

_Al gave her a strange, but worried look. "Human sacrifice? Two of them…?" He didn't even really call himself human sometimes; did they know he didn't have a real body?_

"_That's right. You and another." Lust replied, smirking. Barry suddenly screamed at her and charged towards the woman, cleaver ready to strike. And then, Lust's fingers grew incredibly long and sharp, killing Barry right on the spot! "I hate rude men." Lust said slyly. Barry's discarded form fell to the floor, clanking as it hit the hard surface._

_She flipped back her hair and started walking towards Alphonse and Lieutenant Hawkeye. "Who wants to go first? Armor boy? Or maybe the Lieutenant. You seem like the loyal type. Very soon I'll send you to join your commanding officer."_

_Al's eyes would've widened if he had any, but Riza took care of that for him. She started shaking, her gun held out far in front of her. "It can't be…you couldn't have…" She said, definitely not convinced. Lust just smirked as an answer._

_Al stared down at the Lieutenant. Then back up at Lust. There's no way the Colonel was dead! There was no way! If he'd still had his body, he would've wanted to cry at the thought. The colonel was a good man, no matter how much big brother hated him. Al looked back down when he saw Lust lift an eyebrow, and Lieutenant Hawkeye started to mumble._

"_Why you…WHY YOU!!" She screamed cries of rage as she shot bullet after bullet towards the homunculus, knowing she couldn't kill the woman but shooting nonetheless. Al wanted to stop her, wanted to say something, but the sound of the bullets and Hawkeye's screams were horrifying. He stared down at the usually calm and stoic woman, seeing her mouth wide open screaming and her eyes so filled with rage…if looks could kill, the entire country of Amestris would have fallen to their knees at that moment. She grabbed another gun and fired all the bullets in that one as well, teeth clenched together as she watched the homunculus heal herself after every shot._

_The bullets stop firing. Al looked down at the Lieutenant. She was huffing and she looked ready to kill this woman. Al didn't know what to say. There was no way this was the same Lieutenant Hawkeye that he saw with Colonel Mustang! She had just lost her cool…but…it was a good reason to. The woman healed herself one last time, saying, "Are you quite done?"_

_Alphonse looked back at the Lieutenant, wanting to say something. But nothing came…he watched as she inhaled and exhaled heavily, then scrunching her head back. He waited for her to say something, shoot Lust again…but instead she did the most uncharacteristic thing…_

_She started to cry._

_The tears poured down her cheeks as she slumped to the ground, never letting go of her gun. Lust tucked her hair behind her ears again. "Humans are such sad and weak, foolish creatures." As she started to extend her fingers to kill Hawkeye, Al knew it was time to step in. He told the military officer to get up and run, but instead of a reply from her, the homunculus told him to get out of the way. Instead of doing such, he clapped his hands together and forced a spear to come from the ground, implementing a surprised look on Lust's face. Al held the spear in an offensive position, ready to protect the Lieutenant. "So you opened the portal…" Lust quickly chopped the weapon into pieces, making it as useless as the colonel is on rainy days. "What a pity. I have to destroy a perfectly good human sacrifice."_

_Al lunged at the woman, as did she towards him, and she stabbed one group of nails through his chest plate._

"_Lieutenant! You have to move!" Al pleaded towards the sulking woman. She hadn't moved._

"_Out of my way, boy. This woman wants to die!" Lust slashed her other arm towards Riza, but Al moved his arm in front of her, getting Lust's fingers stuck in his armor._

"_I won't let you!" He shouted._

_Suddenly, Hawkeye spoke again. But they were __not__ the words Alphonse wanted to hear. "Leave me Alphonse! Save yourself!" He could hear trembling in her voice. She was still crying.._

"_No!" Al replied, still holding Lust's deadly fingers in his armor. Hawkeye spoke again, this time more demanding. "I said leave me! Just get out of here!"_

"_I won't! I won't let…more people be killed...because of my weaknesses! I won't let another person I care about die!"_

_A clanking sound was then heard, Lust had finally ripped through his armor, and Al no longer had the bottom part of his mask. Then a voice he was so glad to hear rang out through the room, and Al quickly clapped his hands together. He slapped one against the ground, in front of him and the Lieutenant, forming a giant wall between them, and Lust and the voice he'd heard._

_He knew she'd try to help him, so Alphonse grabbed the Lieutenant and pulled her back quickly. An explosion could be heard on the other side of the wall._

_The Colonel's voice echoed throughout the room again. He could see some light returning to Hawkeye's eyes now that she knew he was still alive._

_Mustang spoke to the homunculus some more, words Al didn't seem to remember. Then there were some more explosions heard, and the screams of the homunculus were heard as well._

"_How are you still alive? You should have bled to death!" Lust screamed back at him._

_The Colonel motioned to his bare stomach the burn scars on the side. "Burnt the wounds closed to stop the bleeding! Almost passed out two or three times in the process!" His teeth were clenched; he was still in a lot of pain._

"_Colo-" Alphonse saw the Lieutenant reaching out to Colonel Mustang._

"_No! Lieutenant!" Al grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back towards him again. This time she stayed as they endured the sounds of countless explosions ringing out behind them, screams of the homunculus mixing in._

_Suddenly the noises stopped, and Al lifted up his head. What happened?_

"_You win."_

_He would've smiled if he could've, hearing Lust's voice trembling with defeat._

"_I hate to lose, but if I must, I'm glad it's at the hands of a man like you. Those eyes, so focused, I look forward to seeing those eyes become clouded with suffering one day."_

_Al started to get up, looking around the wall and letting go of the Lieutenant._

"_That day will come…very…soon…" Her body dispersed into the air as she spoke those last words. The philosopher's stone inside of her fell to the ground and crumbled into pieces, finally showing Mustang had won. Al looked up happily, but it turned to worry as the Colonel closed his eyes and fell to the ground. He remembered now that he'd let go of Hawkeye, and she screamed, "Colonel!" as she ran to his fallen form. As she helped him up, he disregarded his own injuries and commented about mine and her own, giving his thanks to me for protecting "his subordinate". Al ignored the tears the were still dripping down her face, yelling about them needing a doctor!_

"_Yes…get a doctor for Havoc…please…"_

_Al told the Lieutenant to stay with Colonel Mustang as he ran out of the room, and quickly down the hall towards the outside so he could find some help. For some reason, the guards outside said an ambulance was on its' way already._

Al looked back up at his brother, waiting to see his reaction. Ed was staring at the ground, waiting to hear more of the story.

"Al…I…wow…" Ed obviously didn't know what to say. Hawkeye breaking down like that? It was unbelievable. Although it was obvious she cared about the Colonel, so did he deep down. But Ed sure wouldn't cry over his death!

…would he?

Either way, Ed looked back up at his younger brother.

"Big brother…?"

"Y'know Al…I'm glad you told me all of that. I didn't know Mustang had it in him. Cutting a transmutation circle into his own skin! That's crazy…" Ed shook his head.

Al sighed. "He's in the hospital if you want to yell at him."

Ed looked up and smiled. "Nah…I'm sure Hawkeye'll yell at him enough."

Al turned his gaze away from his brother again.

"What?"

"…well…after all of that…I visited Colonel Mustang at the hospital to check up on him. I walked into his room just as he had woken up, so no one explained what happened yet. So I had to tell him…"

"Everything? Even about Lieutenant Hawkeye crying…?" Ed raised an eyebrow. He couldn't imagine Al telling the Colonel about that without Hawkeye's consent first.

"…I guess I left that part out, but I did tell him about her breaking down and shooting at Lust." Al looked back at his brother. "Then later when I visited again with Sergeant Master Fuery, I heard the Colonel yelling at her…I felt so guilty…"

"…the Colonel was yelling at Hawkeye?" Ed couldn't believe it. He'd missed so much while he was gone.

"The first thing I heard was 'You IDIOT!' and then I didn't want to hear the rest…" Al grabbed his head with his hands. "I couldn't believe he was being so mean after all she'd gone through…"

"Well, if you told him about her crying, maybe the reaction would've been different." Ed smirked. "But even so, Winry cries about us all the time. That doesn't mean she…loves us." Ed averted Al's gaze as he finished the sentence.

"But she does love us!" Al said quickly. "She may not be _in_ love with us, but she loves us! And she's like part of the family!" Al watched Ed raise an eyebrow at him. "But Hawkeye and Mustang aren't family…I know that…" Al sat back down.

"…Hawkeye in love with Mustang?" Ed wondered out loud. Al nodded quickly, and he probably would've blushed if he had his body.

"Do you think…?"

"Before you told me this, I would've thought it was impossible. Hawkeye's too smart to fall for a guy like him, don't you think?" Ed laughed.

"Yeah…that's impossible…" Al agreed silently.

"But now…" Ed tilted his head slightly. "I think you're right. I heard she didn't cry and Hughes' funeral…and I was even told from 2nd Lieutenant Havoc that she didn't cry at her own father's funer-"

"I don't think 2nd Lieutenant Havoc is the most reliable source."

"He said he'd heard it from Mustang."

"Oh."

"Well, if she didn't cry for them…but she cried for Colonel Bastard…" Ed smiled. "Yeah. I think it's a possibility. Lieutenant Hawkeye could very well be in love with the Colonel."

"Do you think he loves her back?" Al said without thinking. He was wondering that the entire time, but didn't want to say it.

Ed closed his eyes and smiled wider. "Y'know Al, this may seem weird, but…I kinda do!"

Al looked at his brother. "I don't think that's weird. You're acting so nice…"

Ed laughed. "Imagine me, saying something nice about the Colonel…"

They laughed it off, and left the subject behind. Al would ask the Lieutenant herself eventually, if he ever got to talk to her without Mustang around.

He doubted it, though. They were always next to each other.

**End**

………..

Teehee.

I REALLY like this oneshot. I wrote it in a couple of hours…real late on a school night xD; But I've wanted to write it for so long!

Sorry if Ed or Al seems out of character…I've never written them before

And I don't know if the scene was really at "lab number 3", but I read that somewhere...

- Neo


End file.
